


Sleeveless is better

by livia_bj



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, also fluffy, blame Nike, jealous Roger, sleeveless is better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livia_bj/pseuds/livia_bj
Summary: Compilation of short funny drabbles to cheer us all up after Rafa's injury.Obviously they all revolve around the sleeveless outfit :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody.
> 
> I was following Rafa's match from work all morning and like everybody I was devastated. I also had the first impulse of writing something angsty. However, later in the day this idea came to me. Maybe I could write something fun to make us all feel better.  
> I hope you like it, even if it just a tiny little bit.
> 
> And remember I'm Spanish and therefore you're gonna find grammar and form mistakes in here.  
> Sorry for the inconvenience.  
> But hey, same as Rafa I'm trying. We are both born in a land where we all seem to have trouble with languages, after all ;)
> 
> http://black-isthecolour.tumblr.com/ (in case anyone would like to follow me)

It is commonly said that you have to be careful what you wish for. It was, however, one of those things in which Roger didn’t really believe, until it happened to him.  
For long months during the last year, he had been teasing Rafa about the idea of going back to sleeveless. In fact, he thought he might have even said something out loud in some interview. He couldn’t remember properly, though. Lately he said lots of things out loud in interviews.

That was not the point, anyway. The point was that now that sleeveless Rafa was a reality again, things weren’t as funny as he thought they would be.  
Roger had two problems.

Problem n#1: he was getting horny.   
In case they would have to play one against the other, he was going to be fucked. Only that not literally. Like, seriously, how was he supposed to play against sleeveless Rafa without having a court boner! 

Problem n#2: jealousy.   
Oh well, of course, everybody was talking about Rafa’s outfit. Like okay, that’s supposed to be normal, but still…. Oh c’mon, people!! There isn’t anything else to talk about these days? Polar bears are dying, for God’s sake! Does anybody at all remember them?

“Rogi….”  
“Polar bears, mate!”  
“What?”  
“What?”

Rafa made a funny face.

“Are you okay?”  
“Sorry.” Roger blinked quickly. “I had my mind somewhere else.”  
“I can see that.” Rafa smiled.  
“So, how was the press conference?”  
“Soooo boring. Honesty, I’m fed up with everybody asking about my knees.”  
“They talk more about something else, believe me.”

Rafa frowned.  
“Like what?”  
“Your outfit.”   
“That’s not true.” Rafa shook his head.  
“It is very true.”  
“Do you keep a record of it or what?”  
Roger blushed and tried to hide his face looking somewhere else, but it was too late.  
“You do keep a record!” Rafa shouted way too loud.  
“Shhh! No, I don’t!”  
“Yes, you do!”

Rafa was practically bouncing around his boyfriend, his face beaming. Roger rolled his eyes; it was his fault for having such a big mouth.  
“Just be careful, don’t hit your head again with the frame door.” He said leaving the locker room and leaving a thrilled Rafa Nadal behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course this one is referring to that Murray’s message on Twitter (or something) saying those specific words: sleeveless is better ; )

**Sleeveless is better.**

What the hell??  
Oh, that was too much! That was way too much!

Roger stood, arms akimbo, staring at the screen. He was more than used to people admiring Rafa’s body; but for some reason, the older he got, the harder it was to keep his feelings away from it.

Was it Rafa’s fault for being such a beautiful creature? Okay, no.

Was it Murray of someone else’s fault for not being able to tear their eyes away from him? Maybe? Okay, it’s fine… no.

Was it Nike’s fault for depriving his boyfriend of a decent piece of fabric to cover his body with? Yes!

He took one of his headbands and a pair of needles. Yes, voodoo was always a good solution.

“Rogelio… what are you doing?”  
He froze and turned his head. Rafa was half awake in the bed. It was the middle of the night and Roger was bending over a desk, under the pale light of the screen laptop. He thought of an excuse as fast as he could.

“Nothing, baby. Just…. Hmmm…. Mending my headband.”  
Rafa frowned deeply; that surely made poor sense, but in the end he decided he was too sleepy to ask for more details and put his head back on the pillow.

Roger let out a breath of relief and also went back to his dark business.


	3. Chapter 3

“I just don’t know why it bothers you that much.” Rafa kissed him languidly. “I always practice sleeveless anyway.”

“I don’t know. It just does.”

“Guess it’s a good thing then that I’m not going back to the capri pants. It would drive you crazy, no?.” Rafa joked.

“Would you do it for me?” Roger pouted.

“A world of no.” Rafa shook his head.

“Awww.” Roger faked a heartbreaking sound. “You don’t love me anymore.”

Rafa laughed.  
“I love you to the moon and back.”

“Not enough.” Frowned Roger.

This time Rafa looked at him with a very serious face. He knew they were just having fun, teasing each other, but still there was something he wanted to state loud and clear.

“I love you more than I love the sun, and more than I love the sea.”

Roger swallowed hard and took his face in his hands.

“But still not enough as to wear the capri pants.”

Rafa snorted  
“Go fuck yourself.”

Roger kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is what was going on through Roger’s mind when he was interviewed by Courier and he started talking about how pretty Rafa is ; )

Roger heard Courier’s question and smiled. Yeah, sure, like if he could wear Rafa’s outfit.

_Okay, Roger, you got this. It is just a funny but a plain question about when you go in sleeveless._

“Not gonna happen. My arms are not like his arms.”

Everybody laughed and Jim nodded with a smile. It was good for a joke.

_Good, Roger. Done. Leave it there._

“I do love his look, though.”

_What? Did I just say that out loud? Okay, don’t panic. Just leave it there. Oh, I had an idea. A diversion. Let’s tell them the anecdote of when Nike gave you those capri pants. Yes, this will work._

“…..It was a great look for him….”

_Why are you talking about Rafa again?? Stop it._

“…the long hair…”

_Yeahh, he was so beautiful…. Focus, Roger!  No, really. Why am I still talking? Shut the fuck up. Don’t absolutely say that you asked him to wear those pants again and… Oh shit. Here it comes._

“… the capri pants once again, but he said not anymore, so… Unfortante.”

_For God’s sake. Just ask me something else or I’m gonna end up telling how that conversation took place while we were in a bed._

He was thankful when Jim changed the subject, even if the new topic wasn’t his most favourite thing to talk about at that moment.

When the audience started to applaud after the mention of Rafa and his courage and his pain after having to retire from a 5 sets match…. He was about to cry. He heard the ovation and he felt his eyes start getting wet. He fought to get his thoughts in control, like if he were playing a match ball.

He wasn’t sure of what he said later, though. One thing was true; he had, indeed, texted Rafa before going to bed. That text only had one of those emoticons sending a kiss.

Everything else – _I love you, you’re amazing, I’m here for you, together until the end of the world_ \-  had already been said earlier.


End file.
